The Black Owl
by MoonBolt
Summary: A Ron/Hermione fic! First multi-chaptered HP fic! Full summary is inside. Lots of action and strangeness. Not sure how long it will be. PLEASE tell me how bad it is! Anyone who likes Mystery will like this too! Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Title:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ron or Hermione or Harry (or any of the others ), but I will admit that the creator is awesome!  
  
Summary: Hermione is being threatened by an older student at Hogwarts who swears he will destroy her and her Mudblood family. Ron discovers her secret and swears to protect her. However, when their friend is brutally attacked, the situation becomes more real then obedience, classes, and perhaps even the Dark Lord.  
  
Commenced: July 4th (Happy Independence Day, Americans (Even though I'm Canadian!))  
  
Status: ABSOLUTELY NO SLASH! Ron and Hermione are the main characters with Harry and Ginny as sub-characters. There will be a bit of R/H romance however no exsay or akingmay-utomay. Sixth year at Hogwarts and new D-A-D-A teacher who is my own character. Also, spoilers for Order of the Phoenix which I have to admit was great but not as gripping as the Goblet of Fire.  
  
Notes: I could only assume that the Hogwarts train left at eleven in the morning because my VCR was broken so I couldn't check the clock on the Chamber of Secrets. SORRY! Please correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Black Owl  
  
Ron gasped in surprised, quickly flipped onto his side, and landed with a groan on the pavement. His trolley toppled over and his chest clicked open and out tumbled robes and books. Fortunately his unmentionables were tucked in the bottom and saved him from a more brutal embarrassment.  
  
'Oh, Ron!' sighed Mrs. Weasley as she reached down to pull up her son. 'Must you always make such a scene!' she glanced around nervously and motioned for Ginny to put away Ron's things before the surrounding muggles spotted them. Ron caught Harry and Hermione snickering out of the corner of his eyes and felt his cheeks grow hot.  
  
Once the chest had been repacked and Ron brushed off, he tied his shoelaces. His ears had grown pink as he stood up.  
  
'All right there, Ron?' asked Harry, attempting to stifle a smile. Ron merely placed a glare on him as he darted through the wall between platforms nine and ten. Hermione and Ginny disappeared after him. Ron went through last with one last grin of goodbye to his mother who waved slightly so as not to attract attention from the muggles.  
  
They boarded the train to Hogwarts and sat near the back. Ron was careful to avoid the dreamy gaze of Luna Lovegood and threatening glare of Draco Malfoy as they passed. When they finally reached their seat Ron ran his fingers through his fire-red hair as he sat beside Hermione. Ginny sat next to Harry and thrust her bag under her seat. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered: 'Timeculus'. Everyone watched as four digits appeared in the air, showing the time of 10:52 AM. He grinned and laid back.  
  
'Early for once.' he sighed with relief.  
  
'Most likely because Fred and George weren't creating havoc all about.' muttered Ginny, peeking out the window.  
  
'I'm surprised at how well they have done with their joke shop.' said Hermione. 'I didn't think the business of pranks would be so high!' Ron looked over at her. His eyes glittered with something that was unrecognizable in the shaded train station.  
  
After eight minutes of excited conversation about their new year at Hogwarts, the steam engine gave a sudden lurch and slowly pulled out of the platform.  
  
Not half-an-hour into the ride Ginny left to visit with her fifth-year classmates, leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry alone. Harry set Hedwig down on her seat just after she left. She cooed thankfully to be apart from his lap. Pigwigdeon was on the floor and sulking in jealousy.  
  
Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Ron peeked over her shoulder at it, trying to see if there was anything interesting. When he did he noticed a cut that stretched from her wrist to her forearm. Ron glanced at Harry before addressing it.  
  
'What happened there?' he asked. Hermione's eyes remained on the paper.  
  
'Outbreak of Boggarts in the Ministry. They're having some real problems with it.' she replied.  
  
'Not that!' he said harshly. 'You arm!' Hermione's eyes stopped immediately in her reading. They darted quickly at the cut and then at Ron.  
  
'Nothing.' she murmured. Ron sighed and pulled the paper out of her hands then pulled up her sleeve to reveal the gash crusted in dark dried blood. Her mouth twitched slight but other then that she showed no pain.  
  
'Hermione!' cried Harry as though scolding a child. 'What on Earth-'  
  
'It's nothing!' she grunted as she pulled her arm away from Ron, who traded worried glances with Harry.  
  
Most of the rest of the train ride went in silence save for one more incident. Ginny returned once to retrieve her bag then stated she was going to make the rest of the ride from a different compartment. Not minutes after she left did a large black shape fly through the door.  
  
Hermione gave a quick shriek and leapt against Ron as a large black owl opened its talons. He flapped in her face until she buried it in Ron's sleeve. Ron swatted at it so that it fell against Hedwig's cage and fell on top of Pig's. Hermione peeked to stare at it.  
  
It gave a quick, low hiss then fluttered out once more. Ron watched it leave, then glanced at Hermione. She immediately pushed herself away from him, blushing.  
  
'What was that about?' he asked. 'It was just an owl.'  
  
'Yes... it just startled me... that's all.' she said. Harry reached down and pulled up a letter. He read it carefully, and then flipped it over.  
  
'It's for you, Hermione.' he said. Hermione seized it reluctantly. She leaned against the window and opened it with trembling hands and a pale blushed face. Through the thin parchment, Ron could see a messy line. He couldn't read it backwards before Hermione stuffed it away.  
  
'Well..?' said Harry.  
  
'Well what?' asked Hermione as though nothing had just happened.  
  
'Who's it from?' asked Ron. Hermione shook her head.  
  
'Not important.'  
  
Somehow, the rest of the train ride managed to stay on the unenthusiastic topic of the latest Quidditch Cup. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm note sure is a male can be part Veela, so I just guessed it possible! PLEASE don't kill me!  
  
A/N: EEEK! Thanks so much for your reviews you guys! *hugs and kisses*:)!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nightfall  
  
The sorting ceremony went surprisingly slower then usual. Ron groaned at the end of the Sorting Hat's song and watched impatiently as the awestruck first-years came through the double-doors at the end of the hall. His stomach growled with a vengeance.  
  
One by one the newcomers were called up and sorted. Ron was surprised to see how many had gone into Slytherin. One of the kids seemed thoroughly horrorstruck at the decision. Two twins went into Gryffindor along with three chattering girls who shared quick hugs when they joined the table.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stood up. 'Welcome First-Years to Hogwarts. Firstly I have a few announcements to make. Our caretaker Mr. Argus Filch'-he motioned to an ancient-looking man who stroked a tabby cat in his arms at the end of the hall-'has asked me once more to remind you that there will be no tolerance for magic in the corridors. Also, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students unless accompanied by a professor or our Keeper of Keys, Rubeus Hagrid. That being the last note, other then you should all attend breakfast tomorrow morning to receive your timetables, you may begin to feast!'  
  
Ron's eyes widened as a golden plate suddenly appeared under his folded arms. Ahead of him, all along the Gryffindor table, drumsticks, potatoes, peas and carrots all appeared. There were salads and pastas as well that made his mouth water. He immediately took a chicken wing.  
  
Halfway through the meal, Ron noticed Harry trying to see over the heads of the other Gryffindors at the staff's table.  
  
'Wot oo 'ookim a?' asked Ron with a mouth full of potato. Harry didn't let go of his gaze at the table.  
  
'New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.' he said. Ron turned his head so fast that his neck clinked.  
  
At the table, sitting between Snape and Hagrid, was a tall man with silvery hair that hung in waves over his shoulders. There was a stud in his left ear and his nose was long and thin. A silver goatee glimmered on his chin and his eyes shone with bright silver. His robes were a pale gray trimmed with baby blue. Ron's eyes widened as he swallowed.  
  
'Is he...' Hermione sighed behind him. 'Part Veela?'  
  
'Looks like it.' said Harry, motioning to a dazed Hermione who was leaning against the back of the chair.  
  
'How does that work?' murmured Ron, facing his food once more.  
  
*  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione sat quietly by the fire in a large, puffy chair. She seemed half-asleep and could hardly keep her eyes open. Ron found himself staring at her. His eyes wandered down to the end of the cut that was still visible on her arm. Desperate curiosity still pecked at his mind like an annoying owl.  
  
'What do you think Professor Everest will be like?' asked Harry, pulling Ron from his trance. He recalled at the end of the feast when Professor Dumbledore had introduced the half-Veela professor.  
  
'Not as good as Lupin, but probably pretty good.' he said. 'The girls will be obsessing over him though.' Harry nodded.  
  
'Looks like you'll be getting a taste of your own medicine then.' he said.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Ron, standing up. His fists clenched but Harry only laughed.  
  
'Don't you remember the Triwizard Tournament? Fleur Delacour?'  
  
'Of course I remember her!' belted Ron. Hermione shifted in her chair.  
  
'Maybe now you'll know how Hermione felt the whole time.' Ron blushed at Harry's last words.  
  
'Don't you think we have bigger things to worry about?' snapped Ron. Harry's smile suddenly disappeared and Ron immediately regretted what he had said. 'I... I'm sorry Harry. I don't mean that.' Harry nodded.  
  
'But it's true.' he said. 'Voldemort hasn't been heard from or about all summer and my visions have faded. I haven't felt a thing from him.' Ron nodded, not meeting Harry's big green eyes. 'Good night.' he said suddenly, standing up.  
  
'Good night.' muttered Ron, a heavy weight of guilt and pity overtaking him.  
  
Before he headed up the stairs, he looked back at Hermione.  
  
*  
  
Ron had a fit during his sleep. He tossed and turned until his eyes opened and exhaustion left him. His stomach was still full and his mind was calm. He kicked off his sheets and pulled on his orange and red slippers. Scratching the back of his neck, he quietly left the dormitory and descended the staircase to the common room.  
  
The night was still somewhat young and embers still glowed on the fire. Ron sat in the same chair Hermione had been sitting in that evening. He leaned back and took in the last heat of the flames.  
  
The cut on Hermione's arm was still on his mind. He also remembered the owl that had given her a letter. It seemed slightly odd that he was pitch-black and gave Hermione a letter that she wouldn't want to share with them.  
  
'NO!' Ron started and stood quickly at the sound of the scream. Blended in with it, he could here the word: 'Crucio!' another shriek followed.  
  
'Hermione?' Ron bolted to the right of the room and leapt up the steps in twos. As soon as his feet hit them, the folded into a slide. He took one last leap up and gripped the last rail.  
  
'Tell me, girl!' Ron pulled himself up onto the landing that had the girl's dormitories. He pulled himself up and squinted through the dark down the indoor balcony that opened to several corridors. He heard another shriek coming from one of them.  
  
'NO!'  
  
'Hermione!" Ron called. He heard a wail for an answer and began to follow it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Got your attention? Thought so! I'm not very good at writing action scenes, but I'll do my best for this chapter! Also, I'm not sure about Hermione's eye color *eep!* Don't kill me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Results of Cruciatus  
  
He panted as he entered the third fork in the halls. He had no idea that the Girl's dormitories would be so big!  
  
'Crucio!' another wail. Ron could hear girls waking up and screaming themselves, making it harder to distinguish Hermione's from the rest. Lights started coming on and doors opened.  
  
'EEK! A boy!' more screams erupted and Ron guessed the entire house was waking by now.  
  
'Crucio!' Ron winced, unable to imagine the pain Hermione must be going through as another scream ripped through the air.  
  
Suddenly, the scream faded. He had passed the room where Hermione slept. He skidded to a halt and retraced his steps. Finally, he came to a closed door. He attempted to turn the knob, but found it locked. Girls started to surround the door. The shock of a boy in the girl's dormitories seemed to pass over them at the sounds of Hermione's torture.  
  
'Stand back!' commanded Ron as he backed against the wall. He thrust himself forward and knocked himself against the door. He found himself shooting away from it with a violent stinging in his side. He stood again, biting back the pain, and slammed himself into the door again.  
  
'Crucio!' Ron was deflected again, the stinging intensified.  
  
'What's going on here?' cried the voice of Professor McGonagall who was struggling to get through the now terrified crowd. 'Back to your Dormitories! Back to your Dormitories!'  
  
Ron slammed against the door again. This time, the ancient wood snapped and broke. He stumbled inside, clutching his side in pain.  
  
He barely had the chance to see three girls in a corner, frozen like ice, and Hermione on the floor behind a black figure who wheeled around. He made his silver wand cut the air and his eyes suddenly glowed a fiery red. Ron was thrown back several feet and knocked his head on the doorframe. He felt himself falling over and could hear a loud crack before the attacker disappeared.  
  
*  
  
Ron awoke the next morning in the Hospital Wing. His head felt sore along with his ribcage. He slowly sat up, feeling stiff.  
  
He noticed immediately that Hermione was resting next to him.  
  
'Hermione!' he said quickly, throwing off his covers and rushing to her bedspread. Her eyebrows twitched as she slowly came to.  
  
'Ron?' she muttered. Ron held her hand in his. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing their beautiful brown irises.  
  
'Are you okay?' he asked. She started to sit up but Ron gently pressed her back down.  
  
'What are you doing?' she asked.  
  
'Don't you remember last night?'  
  
'Of course I d-RON! YOUR HEAD!' Ron reached up and felt the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead.  
  
'It's nothing.' he said quickly. 'Are you all right?'  
  
'I'm fine! Are you?'  
  
'I'm not complaining.' Ron said with a smirk and a shrug. They both turned to see the Hospital Wing door open. In stepped Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey. McGonagall hurried quickly to them both.  
  
'You should get back in bed, Mr. Weasley.' Ron opened his mouth to protest, but a gentle squeeze from Hermione's hand told him not to object. He slowly returned to his mattress. 'Are you all right, Miss Granger?' asked McGonagall, kneeling beside Hermione's bed.  
  
'I'm fine!' insisted Hermione as she sat up. Ron's eyes met Dumbledore's.  
  
'You have both had quite an ordeal.' he said gently. 'But I'm afraid rest will have to come later. You both need to tell me what happened.' Ron let Hermione start. She paused every now and then to think about the event.  
  
'I was sleeping until someone in a black cloak came into our dormitory and stunned the other girls. He then turned to me... and...' she paused. 'Asked me... something.' she glanced nervously at Ron.  
  
'Go ahead dear.' insisted McGonagall. Pomfrey came to them both and gave the chocolate. Ron felt a wave of relief surge through him as it melted in his mouth. Hermione shut her eyes tightly before she went on.  
  
'She asked me what Harry's ultimate weakness was.' she stopped after that, not wanting to continue.  
  
'Please, Hermione,' said Dumbledore, stepping forward. 'We need to know what happened.'  
  
'I didn't tell him, then he performed the Cruciatus curse on me. He kept asking me, and I kept saying no, but he went on with the curse.' Ron could see her eyes glittering. He could tell this was very hard for her.  
  
'Then Ron came.' Ron was shocked to hear that it was the end of her tale. Dumbledore nodded then turned to him.  
  
'Now, how did you get involved in all this?' he asked. Ron stared down at his fists clenched on his knees. He explained everything from when he woke to when his found Hermione's room, then found he couldn't remember anything from then on.  
  
'He fired a blasting spell at him.' assisted Hermione. 'He fell against the door. Then McGonagall came.' Dumbledore nodded again. He stood straight and suddenly seemed very tall.  
  
'We will get to the bottom of this.' he assured them. 'You've both healed well overnight and should make your first class in time. I must insist that you keep the tale of the curse a secret though. The last thing we need it the ministry on our backs again.' Ron spotted a grin under his beard.  
  
After they left, Ron fell asleep. When he awoke again, he felt almost better then he had when he awoke last night. Hermione seemed a small bit in pain during breakfast, but was smiling and talkative as usual. Ron couldn't help but admire her bravery from last night. He would've been shaking in his robes if he had been attacked by one of the Unforgivable Curses. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Another thing I'm not sure of: I don't know if there are four or six classes in a day at Hogwarts. I guessed at six so PLEASE don't kill me!  
  
Author's Note: 'Saw Pirates of the Caribbean, the Curse of the Black Pearl'! It's awesome! Everyone needs to go see it!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Devil's Snare  
  
Classmates pressed questions to Hermione and Ron until they would be surrounded by a mob back to back. They needed to be rescued by a professor before they were suffocated like celebrities. During classes students would point and whisper. Ron found it hard to concentrate but Hermione managed to maintain her studious manner.  
  
In the Gryffindor Common Room it was even more chaotic. Ron shut himself up in his room with Harry so the girl's wouldn't glare at him for entering their dormitories.  
  
Ron had another uneasy sleep that night and was exhausted come morning. He double-checked his timetable to see that he had double Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Divination-which was now quite humorous with Firenze and Trelawny competing with one another-and double Transfiguration.  
  
When they entered the classroom, Harry was on Ron's left and Seamus on his right. Hermione sat next to Harry and was leaning in close to join their conversation.  
  
'Fred told me that he gave them the easiest homework assignment ever!' insisted Ron.  
  
'What was it?' asked Harry, delighted at the look of disappointment on Hermione's face.  
  
'He never told me.' muttered Ron. 'But He got it done immediately!'  
  
At that moment, they heard the door to the classroom open. There in the doorway stood Professor Everest, who bustled in almost clumsily.  
  
'Very sorry I'm late!' he said clearly in a softly-toned voice. Ron leaned forward to peak at Hermione, who was swooning like a goose. He felt his chest rise with jealousy. 'I had to rush and see Professor Sprout about a certain plant.' then he pulled a small pot out of his silver velvet robes and placed it on his desk.  
  
After taking off his cape and writing his name and the date on the chalkboard he looked back at the class. Ron could hear the sounds of love struck girls. No way was I this stupid, he thought.  
  
'Now, today is your first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson with me and I wanted to show you something that I found very interesting when I first learned it.' He pulled out his wand and placed it against the edge of the pot's rim. 'Fellindirvo!' Harry watched. Nothing seemed to happen, but Professor Everest stepped back quickly.  
  
'What I just said was a spell that would make the plant grow faster.' He continued to step back until he was against a pillar. He crossed his arms and watched. The class stared, still expecting something to happen.  
  
Ron gasped as a melody of song entered the room, seemingly to come from the pot. His eyes widened as a small vine crawled from the dirt.  
  
'Now, you're probably wondering what this plant has to do with the Dark Arts.' said Professor Everest over the song. 'If the first three rows will stand up and go to the back of the room, then I will gladly show you.'  
  
Ron smiled excitedly as the first three rows stood and left them have the front seat. He didn't know he would regret it.  
  
Professor Everest waved his wand and stated: 'I've put a charm on my desk and items so that they won't be all over the place when I've finished.' Everest removed his long robe and scarf so that he was only where his pants and a button-up tee shirt. He pulled a hair-tie out of his breast pocket and tied his silvery locks back. The vine had grown three feet long and was creeping down his desk's leg.  
  
Everyone watched in curiosity as Professor Everest took several quick steps towards the plant. Ron's eyes widened when he stepped on the vine that now sprawled on the floor. A shriek ripped through the air and their classmates covered their ears. The vine sprang to life and binded around Everest's chest. Everest gritted his teeth as he was lifted into the air, but shock or fear never entered his eyes. More vines sprouted and binded his legs together. Ron could tell he was flailing his arms in a fake way, and he new why.  
  
The Devil's Snare crept around the desk, curling around its legs and the arms of Professor Everest.  
  
'Watch carefully now!' he coughed as he was lifted higher in the air. He wrenched his arm from a vine and pointed it at the base of the plant. 'Friddlikus!' he cried as he gasped from more breath. The plant suddenly cringed and the binds fell from Everest, letting him fall to the floor gasping for breath. The class watched as the plant swiftly shrank and retreated back into the dirt where it had been before.  
  
'I have just performed a reversal spell that may save you from deadly plants such as this devil's snare here. Most of these vines are faulty in the sun but some that dwell in rainforests and sandpits can bear it to devour their enemy. The Friddlikus charm causes a deadly plant to retreat back to its seed and it cannot grow again unless forced by the Fellindirvo Curse.' He started putting his robes and scarf back on. 'Any questions?'  
  
The class just stared back at him in amazement.  
  
*  
  
'I don't believe it!' said Ron for the thousandth time that day. 'Everest is amazing! I mean, who would do something that crazy just to teach us a charm?' Hermione sighed at the mention of Everest's name.  
  
'I'm so surprised at the homework!' said Harry happily. ''Sketch a drawing of Devil's Snare reacting to the Friddlikus Charm': that's just a couple of vines in a pot!'  
  
Ron finished the homework in Transfiguration after he failed an attempt to make his quill write on its own. Harry was still going at it. Hermione had not only drawn hers, but colored it and shaded it as well.  
  
Least I won't have to listen to her this evening, thought Ron. 


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I really hope you guys can understand that when writing a story like this one in a new year you pretty much have to make up your own spells as well as stay accurate to the ones created! That's what I did in the last chapter and probably will in chapters to come.  
  
PS: Ur reviews are great! Keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Words from the Snake  
  
Weeks went by and the story of Hermione's attack had faded. Once a rumor had appeared the Ron and Hermione were dating. Hermione simply blushed and denied while Ron accidentally over-reacted. He didn't want anyone to know that he kind've fancied her...  
  
When October rolled around the first Quidditch practice came along. Ron used Harry's broom polish to clean his handle and he combed the straws that stuck out the end. Ron bragged about how close the Bulgarians came to winning the World Cup that year.  
  
The headed onto the pitch that cool Saturday morning shivering in their robes. Ron clutched his hands under his arms as they trembled from the icy air.  
  
Angelina had come up with several clever new plays over the summer. They managed to practice two of them and Ron had greatly improved over the summer. He dove faster and her hands were stronger. The team thought it had quite a bit to do with winning the cup last year.  
  
Harry was on the team again. The 'High Inquisitor' had lifted his life-long ban at the end of last year. They were all a little bit shaky at first but soon got a good hold on themselves.  
  
Harry spotted them first, hiding behind one of the stands. Draco held a pair of binoculars and Crabbe scribbled things down on a notepad, occasionally crossing out what he had wrote and re-writing it carefully. Harry flew over to Ron and told him of them. Ron looked down at them, wondering in a panic what to do.  
  
'We need to keep everything as real as possible.' he said. 'Pretend your doing really bad so they think things will be the same as last year.' still looking at them, Ron nodded.  
  
Practice ended soon after that, the frustrated players grew distracted by Ron's pathetic attempts. Some moaned and said he was doing so well earlier, which made Harry wince. They were all damp but not muddy like they would be on a rainy day. Harry and Ron waited until everyone left before heading around the stands to meet up with Malfoy and his Cronies.  
  
'Have fun watching us, did you?' asked Harry as they rounded the corner on them. Malfoy turned towards them slowly, smirking.  
  
'Almost as much fun as I will have when we kill you in the first game.' he laughed.  
  
'You sure about that?' asked Ron, taking a step forward. 'I mean, who's holding the Quidditch Cup this year?' Malfoy's grin faltered.  
  
'Luck was on your side, Weasley.' he hissed, almost like a snake. 'This year, those who have the ability for power will triumph: as they should.'  
  
'Power of what?' asked Harry. 'Greed? Shame? Blood spill? The last time I checked, Malfoy, those were the only words that could be used to describe your family.' Ron could see the veins popping out of Malfoy's neck and he couldn't help but smile at his friend's comeback.  
  
In a second Malfoy has his wand out and it was pointed at Harry's face. 'Stu-' Ron was right behind him and aimed his wand at him.  
  
'Petrificus totalus!' he cried. Malfoy suddenly stood rigid and a strange frost covered his body. Frozen like a rock he toppled over, his wand snapping in two: one piece in his hand and the other sliding along the grass.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were gone like lightening. Ron simply lowered his wand and looked down at the stunned Slytherin.  
  
'He deserved it.' he muttered. Harry sighed and started heaving him upwards. 'What are you doing?'  
  
'We'll take him to the hospital wing.' he replied, ignoring Ron's shocked expression. 'We can't just leave him here.' Ron couldn't find an argument so he just offered minimum effort.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Snape and Pomfrey met them halfway. Ron wished they had picked a different teacher, any different teacher. He couldn't think of a worse punishment then to see the glaring stare of Severus on him again.  
  
Malfoy was carried to the hospital wing in silence. Snape commanded Ron and Harry to stay outside. They were there for half an hour until a furious Snape came out.  
  
'You're lucky, Ronald.' he said, glaring arrows at Ron. 'Malfoy will recover, but it will be painful for him. For once you have not bungled up the spell so that restore is lost. As for you,' he turned on Harry. 'You will not speak to my pupil in such a harsh and accusing manner! A Slytherin is honorable and would never spy on a rival team!' Ron could tell by the glint in his eyes that he knew what Malfoy was up to in the first place. He felt desperate to protest on Harry's behalf but kept his mouth shut.  
  
'You will both receive detention for assaulting one of my house and threatening the others. Since I am busy tomorrow evening: Potter, you will meet with Filch tonight. Weasley, you will be with Everest.' for once, Ron was relieved at the thought of detention. If Everest was as good at that as he was with class, it ought to be a snap. In a moment he forget that Snape said Crabbe and Goyle accused them of threats.  
  
*  
  
The next night there was a lot of homework to do and Ron knew it would be difficult to complete it with detention. The more he thought about it the more he worried. Finally, he came to a breaking point.  
  
'Hermione,' he said. Hermione looked up from her work, her bright eyes shining and her hair swaying. For a fleeting, moment, Ron was mesmerized.  
  
'Ron?' she asked. 'What is it?' Ron blinked hard and forced the question out:  
  
'Can you help me with my homework?' he said it so quickly that he didn't think Hermione caught it. Instead of asking for a pardon she rolled her eyes.  
  
'Can't you do it yourself?' she asked angrily. Her face looked harsh and annoyed.  
  
'Please? I have detention tonight and I can't-'  
  
'You always have an excuse!' she muttered. 'Why do you have detention?' Ron looked away suddenly ashamed.  
  
'I assaulted Malfoy when he threatened Harry.' he replied slowly. Hermione's eyebrows raised and her mouth opened.  
  
'Oh. Well... ah... I suppose I could do some of it then.' Ron looked up. It was his turn to be surprised.  
  
'Really?' he asked, perplexed.  
  
'Yes, but none of your Divination projects!' Ron grinned ear to ear.  
  
'Thanks, Hermione.' 


End file.
